Sombra
by Foster000
Summary: Un héroe se a levantado para proteger a las personas que viven en las tumultuosas calles de Londres. Un héroe con un oscuro pasado que ni siquiera sus mas cercanos aliados conocen. Los mas grandes problemas que a enfrentado la ciudad vendrán acompañando a las personas que alguna vez fueron los amigos del héroe.


¿Qué quién soy?

Pues me llamo Harry James Potter, aunque la mayoría me conoce como simplemente James.

¿Qué en dónde estoy?

En Londres, a unos diez pisos de altura más o menos.

¿Qué a que me dedico?

Soy paramédico, la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Qué, que estoy haciendo en este momento?

No descubrir por experiencia propia la altura exacta a la que me encuentro.

¿Qué como llegue exactamente a la situación en la que me encuentro?

Bueno, eso me tardare un poco en explicarlo.

24er34rw4

—Incendio en edificio Anderson, todas las unidades disponibles diríjanse al edifico Anderson.

Esa mañana había iniciado muy tranquila, aunque considerando el tamaño de la ciudad en la que vivo y el estilo de vida que he vivido, no puedo esperar realmente que la paz continúe demasiado.

—Despierta James, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

La chica que se encuentra a mi lado, es la conductora de ambulancia más peligrosa de toda la ciudad ¿Qué como se llama? Su nombre es Valentina, pero le digo Val, para no morderme la lengua cada vez que digo su nombre, aunque ella nació en Londres, es hija de inmigrantes latinoamericanos, y si bien habla perfectamente el ingles, lo hace con un fuerte asentó, no sé si para hacerse la interesante o para demostrar que no le gusta ser convencional ¿Por qué termino conduciendo una ambulancia? Porque no ha encontrado patrocinadores para correr profesionalmente, y porque ni los jefes de policía ni de los bomberos se arriesgaría a tenerla entre sus filas. ¿Qué porque termine yo con ella? Fácil, no existe modo más rápido para llegar de un lado de la ciudad a otro.

La ciudad de Londres a crecido exponencialmente desde que yo era un niño, los rascacielos se multiplicaron, y los barrios suburbanos fueron remplazados por edificios de departamentos baratos, al edificio al que nos dirigimos (y al que espero llegar sano y salvo) es una muy mala combinación entre ambos tipos de edificios, era de esperarse que las cosas salieran mal tarde que temprano.

Al ser de los primeros en llegar, nos toco ayudar a alejar a la guante que se encontraba en circunstancia de poder irse por si mismos. Mientras los policías acordonaban la zona, los bomberos llegaron e inician su trabajo, son ellos los que cuentan con menos personas, así que a los demás, nos toca ayudarlos en lo que podemos.

—No se te ocurra hacerlo James.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque te vas a matar, y luego me va a tocar enterrarte.

No te preocupes por eso, prefiero que me cremen, y dadas las circunstancias, no creo que sea complicado.

No soy bombero, así que se pueden preguntar en que podría ayudar alguien como yo al entrar a un edificio en llamas, pues más de lo que se podría pensar a primera vista, pues logre que las personas dentro del edificio pudieran salir ordenadamente, además de que tuve que realizar un torniquete de emergencia a alguien que había sido aplastado por una biga. Cuando vi que por fin los bomberos habían llegado, logre salir del edificio, para continuar con mi verdadero trabajo.

— ¿Ya te divertiste suficiente? —fue el agradable recibimiento que recibió.

—Solo te estás quejando por qué no cabe dentro la ambulancia—le contesta a modo de broma.

—Me desagrada que tengas toda la diversión, no lo puedo negar.

Era genial trabajar con ella, además de ser una gran conductora y una paramédica eficiente, tenía un gran sentido del humor, y hasta el momento no había descubierto que le tuviera miedo a nada. La verdad es que además de ser su compañera era su mejor amiga.

Estábamos ayudando con algunas quemaduras cuando todo empeoro, por alguna razón hubo una explosión dentro del edificio, seguramente había explotado algún tanque de gas o algo parecido, pero ese momento no era el adecuado para investigarlo, lo que mas importaba es que dicha explosión había terminado con la vieja escalera de los bomberos, lo cual evitaba que llegaran al último piso del edificio, el cual estaba por suerte prácticamente solo, pero como pronto vi, quedaba alguien dentro, era una niña de alrededor de diez años, quien se asomaba desde la ventana de su casa, pidiendo ayuda.

—Sujétame esto—le dice James a su compañera, al darle su equipo y también su camisa.

La ubicación de la ventana empeoraba mucho la situación, pues no daba directamente a la calle, sino hacia un pequeño callejón, en el cual entraría ninguno de los vehículos especiales para aquellas situaciones. Si deje las cosas que llevaba encima no fue por exhibirme ni nada por el estilo, sino porque simplemente me estorbarían en lo que planeaba hacer. Era una maniobra que había ensayado muchas veces, pero que nunca había realizado con tal cantidad de público, escalar un edifico por sus paredes es algo bastante difícil, modestia aparte, también se requiere una gran resistencia física, además de comprensión de varias leyes de la física, hacerlo en medio de un edifico y ayudado por una escalera de incendios que ya se estaba cayendo a pedazos por su antigüedad y por el calor del fuego, requiere un poco de suerte también.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jean—dice intentando dejar de llorar.

— ¿Hay alguien más?

—No, estoy sola.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí.

—Eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que quieres vivir, lo único que queda es hacer algo asombroso para lograrlo—sonriendo.

No soy bueno consolando a la gente, mucho menos a una niña con miedo de morir, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Cuando veo que es imposible ningún tipo de salida por dentro del edificio, planeo hacer algo muy loco, pero es lo único que queda. Con algunos cordones que encuentro en el departamento, subo a la niña a mi espalda y la amarro con fuerza para que no caiga.

—Quiero que sujetes tu piernas tan fuerte como puedas, y que intentes no asfixiarme con tus brazos mientras bajamos ¿crees poder hacerlo?

—Sí.

Bajar el edificio, más que resistencia, requiere reflejos y la capacidad de pensar rápidamente. La gravedad hace todo el esfuerzo de bajarte, lo único que queda es alentar la caída para no quedar muerto en el asfalto.

Aquí es cuando nos conocimos, colgando a diez pisos de altura y sin saber exactamente si voy a lograr sobrevivir. Lo primero fue intentar apoyarme en la escalera de incendios, pero esta ya estaba tan desprendida del edificio que con nuestro peso inicio su caída hacia el edifico de enfrente, lo cual lejos de afectarnos seguramente nos salvo la vida, pues si hubiera caído hacia la calle no hubiera logrado sobrevivir. Jean estaba demostrando mas entereza de la que había pensado, pues aunque estaba gritando del miedo, mantenía sus piernas fuertemente sujetadas a mi cintura y sus brazos solamente apoyados a mi cuello sin entorpecer mis movimientos. En cierto momento me sentí más un simio que otra cosa, balanceándome entre el metal y los ladrillos de la pared, pero no le di importancia a tal pensamiento, pues de momento había muchas cosas más importantes en que pensar, como la horrible velocidad que estaba ganando en la bajada. Seguramente toda la maniobra n debió de tomar más de unos pocos minutos, pero para nosotros dos, bien pudo durar horas.

Val ya me estaba esperando en el suelo, con el equipo necesario para tratar a la paciente, a primera vista no le había pasado nada, pero nunca se puede confiar, y mucho menos a la hora de aspirar humo.

Todo hubiera seguido como hasta el momento, si no hubiera sido por un par de periodistas que habían grabado lo que había hecho, y que estaban deseosos por mas información, por suerte, un incendio es un buen lugar para perderse entre la multitud.

El saldo del incidente, fue un edificio perdido, y dos más dañados, veinte heridos, y cero muertos. Cuando terminamos el traslado de heridos al hospital, por fin tuvimos un momento para hablar.

—Me tienes que decir como hiciste eso.

—Mucha suerte—intenta mentir.

—No me mientas James, dejando de lado tus habilidades de acróbata, el último salto que diste debió de romper tus piernas, y seguiste caminando como si nada.

—Se como caer.

—Mira mi mano.

Ni siquiera había visto que tenía su mano derecha vendada, y cuando se quito la venda me di cuenta que mi secreto había sido descubierto.

—Después que empezaste a subir, intente seguirte, y mira como quedo mi mano, ese metal estaba al rojo vivo, y tu quedaste ileso, mas te vale empezar a hablar, o buscare a los periodistas que te grabaron y les diré donde vives.

Val era una de las pocas personas con las que había sentido deseos de hablar sobre mi pasado, pero ahora en contra de mi voluntad, había llegado el momento de contarle exactamente quien era Harry James Potter.

34535ert54t3tr

El edificio en el que vivían Harry y Val era uno de cinco pisos, bastante antiguo en realidad, que ya se había salvado dos veces de ser demolido para crear algo más moderno, seguramente algún estacionamiento o algo que generara alguna ganancia, lo cual hubiera sido bastante perjudicial para los habitantes del mismo, quienes pagaban una renta realmente baja y tenían una buena ubicación para sus empleos en el centro de la ciudad.

La última vez que se había salvado de ser demolido fue gracias a la llegada de un comprador, uno que fue capaz de pagarlo sin la necesidad de recurrir a bancos ni prestamos, lo que mas había intrigado a los que supieron de dicha compra es que, lejos de intentar recuperar su inversión, había mantenido el precio de las rentas, y hasta habían escuchado que era bastante blando a la hora de cobrarlas, el se había limitado a mudarse al mismo y se encargaba el mismo de las reparaciones necesarias. El dueño del edifico era Harry James Potter.

—James, volviste a salir en el periódico.

El que acababa de salir al encuentro de Harry y de Val era Scott, un joven castaño con el pelo largo, bastante alto y flaco como un bambú, si tuvieron a alguien en mente a la hora de crear el termino de geek seguramente era él.

—Así que tu sabias lo que estaba pasando—lo acusa Val.

La expresión en el rostro de Scott era de puro terror, pues sabía que Val podía romperle varios huesos del cuerpo antes de que pudiera empezar a correr.

—No te preocupes Scott, de todas maneras tenía intención de contárselo tarde que temprano. Mejor dime que dicen de mí.

—Si claro—aun nervioso—, creo es la primera foto razonablemente buena que tienen de ti.

343t3t5

¿Qué quién soy?

Pues soy Valentina Marcos, y mi oficio es ser paramédico.

¿Qué en dónde estoy?

Pues estoy entrando a lo que bien podría ser un bunker militar.

¿Qué porque estoy aquí?

Pues porque quiero averiguar cuál es el secreto que guarda uno de mis mejores amigos. El cual por cierto es el tipo más misterioso que conozco.

La verdad es que conozco a muchas personas, muchas de las cuales considero mis amigos, pero como mejores amigos, solo tengo dos, uno de ellos es James Potter, mientras que el otro es Scott Lang, los tres vivimos en el mismo edificio, el cual es propiedad de James, durante un tiempo pensé que era algún tipo de millonario excéntrico, pero la verdad es que gasto toda la fortuna familiar en este edificio. Mientras que Scott por su parte, nunca parece andar corto de dinero, pero por alguna razón prefiere vestir casi como pordiosero. A los dos los aprecio, aunque seguramente Scott me agradaría mucho más si dejara de verme el trasero cada vez que le doy la espalda.

— ¿Cómo que es la mejor fotografía?

—Durante el último año, han fotografiado al menos en una docena de ocasiones a nuestro amigo acróbata.

Odiaba cuando me hablaban con acertijos, esos dos siempre dándoselas de inteligentes.

—Enséñale el libro—le dice James.

De debajo de una torre de comics, Scott saca un álbum del fotos, el cual al abrirlo muestra múltiples recortes de periódico, pronto reconocí que no eran de periódicos normales, sino de los que informan de las avistamientos de Elvis y de pie grande.

En todos los recortes pude ver que informaban de encuentros con un misterioso justiciero, en otros aseguraban que existan mutantes en Londres, incluso aseguraban que era parte de algún experimento del gobierno, el más extraño anunciaba al spiderman ingles.

—Me estas queriendo decir, que tu eres el que toda esta gente ha visto.

—Así es.

— ¿Están locos? ¿O esta es una especie de broma extraña y sin gracia? —me hubiera gustado que mi vos se mantuviera estable, pero la verdad es que empezaba a parecerse a la de Mini Mouse.

—Te aseguramos que esto es totalmente cierto—me asegura Scott.

—Tú misma viste que no me pasó nada, aun cuando estuve colgado un rato de las escaleras—como siempre, cuando James me explicaba algo, sonaba de lo más razonable.

—Digamos que les creo. ¿Cómo funciona esto ¿eres marciano, o te mordió una araña?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro…—empieza explicarme James.

—Es de lo más interesante—asegura Scott, interrumpiendo—, aparentemente el cuerpo de James genera algún tipo de energía, que aun no logro identificar, pero que aun busco poder explicar, la cual debería salir de su cuerpo, lo cual en teoría le debería dar ciertas habilidades, pero debido a lo que sospecho es una histeria de conversión, dicha energía se ha almacenado en su cuerpo, lo cual le ha concedido una densidad ósea casi veinte veces más solida que la de un humano promedio, además de una resistencia muscular que supera el nivel olímpico.

—Se llama magia, Scott, te lo he dicho al menos cien veces.

—No le hagas caso, Val, es obvio que nuestro amigo está dándole una explicación mágico-fenoménica, digna de un cavernícola, a algo perfectamente explicable por la ciencia, una de las primeras mutaciones de esta era.

—Que no soy un X-men.

—Claro que no, para ser un X-men, tendrías que tener la aprobación del profesor X, o en su defecto de Ciclope. A lo que me refiero es que eres lo que debió ser el homo sapiens para el neandertal, un paso evolutivo, seguramente originado por la era nuclear.

—Como comprenderás Val, esta discusión ya nos lleva al menos un año.

— ¿Por qué él se entero un año antes que yo? —debo aceptar que me siento ofendida, además de que no quiero afrontar el hecho de que mi mejor amigo sea un mutante.

—Lo siento mucho Val, como te dije, llevo tiempo queriéndotelo decir, pero la verdad es que nunca tuve el valor, además de que no es algo que se pueda decir de un momento a otro. No es existe el momento correcto para decir estas cosas. A él se lo tuve que decir para que pudiera borrar mi rastro, las mejores fotos que me han sacado, él las ha borrado por mí, por eso solo salgo en los periódicos de mala fama.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de que decir, cualquiera seguramente diría que tendría mil preguntas, pero la verdad es que lo que yo tenía era una sensación de que todo encajaba, cosas que si uno no las conecta, pasan por meras coincidencias, como por ejemplo de que el simplemente nunca se cansa, lo e visto pasar días sin dormir por estar trabajado, o aquella ocasión en la cual chocamos en su coche (el iba manejando, yo nunca choco), yo tuve que llevar collarín casi un mes, sin contar las contusiones y las demás heridas, mientras que el simplemente salió como si nada del coche y me atendió. Ahora comprendía que no es que fuera muy trabajador o que tuviera mucha suerte, es que era un maldito mago.

—Así que eres un mago—intentando poner los puntos sobre las i's.

—Que no es un mago—se queja Scott, pero prefiero ignorarlo.

—Es un modo de resumirlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo eres?

—Supongo que así naci.

—No me vengas con eso, se bien que sabes más de lo que nos estás diciendo.

La cara de James se ensombreció, era obvio que ya sabía que tenía que venir esas preguntas, pero definitivamente no me iba contestar.

—Lo siento mucho Valentina, pero eso no te lo puedo decir.

—Pero…

—Ya lo habíamos prometido una vez, que nunca te contaría sobre mi pasado.

Claro que lo recordaba, y ahora tenía mucho más sentido que me hubiera hecho prometérselo. Pero le había dado mi palabra, no tenia ningún caso seguir presionándolo.

—Esta bien—rindiéndome—, pero hay otras cosas que si me puedes decir, como que es exactamente lo que puedes hacer.

—Comparado con los comics, la verdad es que no gran cosa, como ya viste, se necesita mucho para hacerme daño, Scott calculo que soy veinte veces más resistente que un humano normal, lo cual alcanza a salvarme de caídas y del fuego, aunque seguramente no de un disparo a quemarropa, aunque la verdad es que tampoco me haya puesto a experimentar sobre mis limites. Mis sentidos tampoco son normales, puedo ver, oír, oler mucho mejor que las demás personas, lo cual me da unos buenos reflejos.

— ¿Y las acrobacias que hiciste en el aire?

—Eso es pura práctica.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que si alguien nos escuchara nos internarían en un psiquiátrico?

—Por eso no se lo podemos decir a nadie Val—me dice James, muy serio.

—Pero ahora ya tienen una foto tuya—por fin me di cuenta de eso.

—Lo que tienen es una foto de un paramédico salvando una niña—dice Scott, seguramente intentando tranquilizarme—, en la foto no se le alcanza a ver bien la cara, además de que según vi dentro de la página del periódico, solo saldrás en la pagina cinco, como un héroe local, supongo que salvar una niña no es tan vistoso que se quemara el edificio entero.

—A pesar de tu decepción Scott, te recuerdo que el objetivo es que no me descubran—dice James un poco desesperado, con toda lógica en mi opinión.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que la gente s entere?, además de lo de la magia obviamente—lo último fue para molestar un poco a Scott.

— ¡Que no es magia¡

—Al principio era solamente salir un rato por las noches a entrenarme en los techos de los vecinos, pero luego una cosa llevo a la otra, y me di cuenta que si puedo ayudar en algo a las personas, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Seguramente mi amigo estaba sufriendo de alguna patología, algún trastorno mental que lo hacía intentar expiar alguna culpa, porque una cosa era ser paramédico, pero una muy distinta era que además de eso, saliera en su tiempo libre a luchar contra el crimen, el problema es que sin eso, el dejaría de ser quien era. La mitad del edifico le debe la renta y el no los desaloja. No sé si es loco o santo, o si al final ambas cosas son muy similares.

45ey45y

Nota del autor: hola estoy de regreso con una serie de escritos antiguos, no sé si todos, pero como los pintores, a mi me gusta hacer bocetos, y estoy presentando los que hice sobre fanfics de Harry Potter. Espero que les gusten.


End file.
